


unfurl and curl (around me)

by Airy (ItsAiryBro)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alien Bokuto, Alien Kuroo, Alternate Universe - Aliens, Consentacles, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Mind Reading, Non-Human Genitalia, Size Difference, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, The Author Regrets Nothing, scientific accuracy sacrificed for the a e s t h e t i c, set up exists solely to justify the smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 10:58:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17938460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsAiryBro/pseuds/Airy
Summary: Daichi was supposed to guard Oikawa. That was what he signed up for. Not to be flirted with by cheeky tentacle aliens.





	unfurl and curl (around me)

**Author's Note:**

> This fic contains explicitly consensual, explicit tentacle sex between a human and an alien. There's some mind reading involved, and a very small bit of electric play but not enough that it warrants a tag, I think. If this is something that might squick you out I request you don't read it.  
> Sincere thanks to Jade, Steph and Acerbus for reading through this and providing me with feedback that I sorely needed.  
> 

   

It's a week after setting foot on the alien planet of Ozar that the Asian delegation finally get to meet the aliens that live there.

Daichi and Iwaizumi dutifully follow Oikawa, the scientist they are providing a security detail for, into one of the conference rooms. Thirty hour days mean there’s more sunlight and more darkness, and Daichi feels a little too groggy and sleep deprived, even if he’s been sleeping longer than he usually does. Iwaizumi seems to be taking it harder, looking miserable and harried. Oikawa is the only one of the three that has adapted quickly, which is a little ironic because of the three of them it had been Daichi and Iwaizumi who had the more intensive training, considering they were pulled from active special ops duty to go on this mission.

Oikawa laughs and says he has it better because he was an academic and didn’t know the meaning of ‘sleep schedule’.

Which, based on what Daichi knows about the man after the last six months of preparing for the mission together, sounds about right.

Oikawa chatters excitedly with the two other scientists stationed at this base: Blake Ashton from the North American Federation and Liesa Wellnitz from the European Council. They discuss their plans and Blake updates them with news from base A-zero-two that’s located across the planet, currently occupied by the African and South American teams.

It still surprises Daichi every time he looks out of the base’s plexiglass windows and sees a vast pale gold sky instead of the blue that he’s used to seeing, or when they patrol in the night and the sky is a deep green-maroon instead of black or deep blue.

It still surprises him that he got chosen for this mission in the first place, and that he won’t see his family or even be able to have a proper conversation with them for the next year, at least.

The last week at base was mostly orienting themselves with their surroundings and going swimming to observe the local flora and fauna, which were mostly giant underwater plants that were poisonous to humans, and fish-like creatures in dazzling colours and varied shapes that were also quite poisonous to humans.

Since Ozar’s surface was almost ninety percent water, there weren’t many creatures adapted to life on land.

Daichi supposes it would make their jobs easier because they wouldn’t have to worry about being attacked by the local predators.

He reassesses that statement immediately upon meeting the Ozaraq, the ancient alien race that called Ozar home, with whom the Earth High council had made a peace treaty to facilitate ‘cultural and intellectual exchange’.

His first assessment of them is that they were the predators they needed to be wary of, because Daichi can only see their horns, their fangs, their tentacles, and think _weapon, weapon, weapon._

Judging by the way Iwaizumi straightens beside him, he was probably thinking the same thing.

There were two of them there today, and Daichi quickly catalogues their features. They look similar to each other except for their colouration and height: mostly humanoid upper halves (save the two tentacles that emerge from slightly behind their humanoid arms), slit-pupilled eyes, four octopus-like tentacles instead of legs, much thicker than their upper tentacles. Daichi has no doubt that they could grab him and crush him like a grape with any single one of them. They’re both at least eight feet tall, without taking into account length of the tentacles coiled on the floor. The taller one is pink-grey on the chest and underside of the tentacles while the rest of him is a dark red, and the other is silver and slate all over except for his eyes which are a striking gold.

When the red Ozaraq who Blake introduces as ‘Kuro’ steps forward to shake his hand, Daichi is wary.

He notices eyes that are a vivid orange-red with a thin sliver of black in the middle, and an angular face with defined cheekbones and a strong chin. Small white dots are scattered all over his body and up his neck, cheeks and eyebrows, leading into hair that flops artlessly onto his face.

The fangs and horns give him the aura of a threat, but he actually looks… quite handsome.

“We do not hurt anyone without sufficient provocation.” The alien smiles, showing a mouthful of white fangs, stepping further into Daichi’s space as he talks. He captures Daichi’s hand in both of his, and his two slender upper tentacles come into play too, curling delicately over Daichi’s wrists. His voice is raspy and altogether not human, almost sounding like two voices speaking at once, and Daichi shivers. “I can prove it to you, if you want,” he says, expression turning sly, and Daichi steps back in disbelief.

Was... was Kuro hitting on him within five seconds of meeting him?

“Kuro is right! And you are our allies now so rest assured you will come to no harm with us.” The other one rushes to interrupt, golden eyes wide and cat-like, and nudges Kuro out of the way quite unceremoniously so he can shake his hand as well. This handshake has zero tentacles involved, and Daichi feels relieved. “I am Kota! Pleased to make your acquaintance! You forgot we could hear your thoughts, didn’t you?”

Oh. That was a thing with this species. He’d forgotten that bit of information entirely.

“It is alright! No offence taken,” Kota smiles at him, and Daichi can’t help but think Kota is much more likeable than Kuro is, even within the first five minutes of meeting him.

They must read his thoughts again, because Kota’s grin grows two sizes while Kuro looks a little miffed.

“Thank you for having us,” Oikawa says, and Daichi is glad to have the attention deflected from him. “Sorry for my colleague’s wariness. You understand that it’s natural.”

“Oh, yes, we do,” Kuro pulls his lips into a smirk as his half lidded eyes flick to Oikawa and Iwaizumi before settling on Daichi. “Our appendages might be a little much for a species who have mostly interacted with other humanoids.” He crosses his two humanoid arms in front of his bare chest, and tucks his two upper tentacles under his arms, the suckers on the underside of his tentacles shifting with every movement.

Daichi decides to keep his focus on Kota for now. Apart from being a bit too touchy-feely, there’s just something about Kuro that he can’t pin down, something that tells him to be wary despite their assurances.

He can’t tell what it is yet, but for now he’s just going to keep his guard up.

-

Daichi wakes up to the sound of his alarm’s soft beeps. It’s just beginning to get bright outside, the early morning sun’s rays turning the sky a medley of soft greens and golds.

He sees he’s gotten a video message from his family, and he plays it a couple of times. He can’t really send them videos for the time being because of confidentiality reasons, but he records a voice message and sends it back. He would have preferred a call but the lag would be too much to keep up a proper conversation.

It’s been five weeks since they arrived on this lovely alien planet, and while it’s quite amazing that he’s here, he still misses Earth, misses home.

Iwaizumi is nice to talk to and Oikawa is bright and cheerful; they get along really well for people he only met a few months ago and he’d trust Iwaizumi with his life if he had to, but he still feels like they haven’t really formed a solid _bond_ yet.

Also there’s the fact that he can’t help but feel like he’s third wheeling a little bit when he’s with the two of them.

He was happy for them, but he was getting a little sick of Oikawa making cow eyes at Iwaizumi and pretending like he wasn’t when Iwaizumi looked back at him, or Iwaizumi looking wistfully at the back of Oikawa’s head.

They were grown adults, not elementary schoolers.

He finally gets out of bed and finishes his morning routine before getting his coffee and going out on the observation deck overlooking the ocean. The water moves in serene, rhythmic waves, hiding the entire civilization that lives within it.

He takes a sip of his coffee and sighs into it. He thought he wouldn’t have to deal with the Ozaraq so much since Oikawa mainly either stayed in the lab or did field work on the small islands, but Kuro and Kota made it a point to visit them at least every other day. And while Daichi didn’t mind Kota, he absolutely could not stand Kuro and his smartass remarks. And the horrible nicknames too, god, Daichi was so tired of those.

He thought they’d make themselves scarce after the alien crab incident, and Blake and Nazan, their Ozaraq council superior, had given them a stern talking to. But they only stayed longer in an attempt to apologize to Oikawa.

Or so they said.

Daichi is pretty sure they’re actually trying to set Oikawa up with Iwaizumi.

Which would be funny, if they didn’t also somehow get Daichi tangled in their schemes as well.

Their last scheme had ended with both Daichi and Iwaizumi taking a tumble into a pool with some poisonous plants, Iwaizumi getting stung, and the both of them having to be fished out by a very apologetic Kota.

That had been two days ago, and Iwaizumi was still quite sick.

The crab incident had also been a scheme to get them together. Daichi would wonder how they even knew about it if he didn’t know for a fact that human thoughts were like a radio broadcast to every Ozaraq in the vicinity. Hearing whatever thoughts Oikawa and Iwaizumi have about each other might probably drive anyone to desperate measures.

Well maybe not desperate enough to set a 2 foot long crab loose in the bathroom when Oikawa was showering.

Daichi can still remember the ear splitting shriek. He’d thought for sure someone was dying, or being attacked, and he’d run to the bathroom where the sound was coming from—

—Only to have the door nearly slam into his face when a panicked Oikawa had made like a bat out of hell, literally jumping into his arms(still shrieking, of course) covered in nothing but soap. He’d had no time to be embarrassed at suddenly having an armful of naked adult man because the crab creature had emerged from the bathroom, quickly scuttling toward them and menacingly snapping its pincers. Daichi didn’t even have time to remember if it was poisonous or not in his desperate attempt at getting them both at least a reasonable distance away, but Oikawa had wrapped himself around him, severely restricting his circulation and his ability to move.

Iwaizumi and a couple of the other guards had deployed their capture nets but the goddamn thing was still moving, and Daichi thought he was a goner till Kota had swooped in, picked up the crab and tossed it out of a window.

Kota and Kuro had apparently thought it would ‘be in good fun’ but obviously hadn’t taken into account that humans did not take it well when a random critter surprised them in the bath. They had apologized, but Kota had looked actually remorseful whereas Kuro had just looked amused.

Once Oikawa had been calmed down (by Iwaizumi, who probably was the person Oikawa was supposed to run into in the first place), Daichi had thought, loud and clear directly at Kuro, _“You bastard.”_

Right after that though, he couldn’t help but think that was hilarious.

He hadn’t meant for that last bit to be heard, but the echo of two sets of laughter on his head tells him it was, and he’d had to hide a small smile of his own.

Later that night Kota had privately apologized to him, saying something about how he’d only wanted to help his friend woo the man he was interested in.

Daichi had laughed but he’d accepted his apology.

-

He decides to pop by Iwaizumi’s room to check on him, but Oikawa’s already there, fussing over Iwaizumi and trying to get him to drink something. Iwaizumi looks harried and red in the face, but Daichi doesn’t know if that’s because he’s blushing, or because of his fever.

“Hello,” he says, entering the room. Both men stop immediately, like he caught them doing something they shouldn’t.

“He-Hey, Dai-chan!” Oikawa greets him, grin big and flashy.

Iwaizumi coughs and tips his chin at him, firmly pushing away whatever Oikawa’s holding in his hand.

“Still not feeling too good, I see,” Daichi smiles as he deposits a glass of water and the pills he’d gotten from the sick bay on the bedside table.

Iwaizumi swallows one of the pills and takes a sip of the water. “It’s not that bad,” he says, sounding like he’d smoked 50 cigarettes and then yelled continuously for an hour.

Daichi snorts. “Wow. Sure doesn’t sound like it.”

“See!” Oikawa puts his hands on his hips and stares down at Iwaizumi with considerable annoyance. “I told you! You’re sick and you need to eat this medicine and stay in bed! Also how come you drink Dai-chan’s medicine but not mine!?”

“I don’t trust anything you give me,” Iwaizumi snaps, and then coughs for almost a minute straight while Oikawa gasps and doubles over like Iwaizumi had stabbed him.

Daichi rolls his eyes at his theatrics.

“Say, Dai-chan,” Oikawa says once he’s done pretending to be a heroine in a melodrama, and Daichi immediately feels suspicious. “I was actually going to come find you! Since Iwa-chan is sick, do you think you could fill in as my lab buddy?”

“No.”

Iwaizumi snorts in between his coughing fit, and makes a comment about how he never agreed to be anybody’s lab buddy, and Oikawa pouts. “Come on! It’ll be fun. You’ll get to interact with some cute fish, and then we’re meeting one of the Ozaraq council to figure out their whole telepathic communication shtick and how it works on us.”

“Sounds fun, but I think I’ll decline.”

“Come on Dai-chan!” Oikawa wheedles, joining his hands in front of his face. “These fish glow and change colour! They’re really cool!”

Daichi snickers. “I’m not a five year old like you, Oikawa. And besides, this sounds more like I’ll be your guinea pig than your lab buddy.”

“Only a little bit.” Oikawa puffs his cheeks out. “How about, if you come, I’ll cook for you. I know where they keep meat in the commissary kitchen. Come on Dai-chan, just agree. I know I’m irresistible.”

Iwaizumi lobs a pillow at the back of Oikawa’s head. “Don’t do stupid things, Oikawa. And leave Daichi alone.”

They start bickering at each other, and Daichi takes it as his cue to leave.

-

Daichi puts a hand on his face. “How did I agree to this.”

Oikawa gleefully snickers and Daichi wants to shake him. “I told you I was irresistible!”

Daichi rolls his eyes. “More like you’re unbelievably annoying and whiny when you want something.”

“Rude, Dai-chan! Anyway, hold this lid up, will you?”

Being Oikawa’s ‘lab buddy’ mostly just meant sitting around and listening to Oikawa chatter as he worked and occasionally helping with some heavy lifting. Daichi doesn’t mind it too much, and he has to admit the crazy looking fish are pretty cool.

“Where are the other scientists?” He asks, closing the specimen tank’s lid when Oikawa indicates he’s done making his notes.

“They’re out doing some fieldwork but they’ll be back in time to meet Kuro.” Oikawa types something into the holoscreen. “That’s in around two hours, so we’ll have time to grab a bite to eat before we get started.”

Daichi’s nose scrunches at the thought of the sly alien. “Kuro? Kuro’s the one who’s going to be here?”

“Yeah. What’s with that expression?” Oikawa asks him, smiling mischievously. “I thought he was your favourite.”

“Stuff it,” Daichi retorts without heat. Oikawa had become fast friends with the smirky-faced alien, and they had made it a habit to gang up on him to tease him. “You only like him because he’s the exact brand of insufferable as you are.”

“You’ve been spending too much time around Iwa-chan, I see.”

“I’m just saying the truth.”

Oikawa huffs and turns his nose up at him, leaving Daichi to his own devices as he starts typing out his notes and observations.

Before long though, the door to the lab opens and the two other scientists enter. “Oh, hello Tooru! And Daichi too, hello!”

Daichi waves at Blake and Liesa, calling out his own greetings.

“You guys are back early,” Oikawa comments, not looking up from his work and waving over his shoulder.

“Yeah, we got the chance to meet one of the little ones under Kota’s charge! It was very exciting.”

Oikawa slams his notes on the table and whirls around. “You got to meet a baby and you didn’t call me? I’m so offended! How could you!”

“Do not worry, Tooru my friend, I’ll take you another time.” The obviously inhuman voice is heard before the alien is seen, and Daichi can already tell he’s going to have a headache very soon.

“Kuro!” Oikawa almost yells, perking up considerably and running to shake the alien’s hand. Kuro grins at him, all fangs and cheerfulness.

The other two scientists laugh as they put on their lab coats and begin logging in their data.

“Look, Daichi’s here,” Oikawa says, and Daichi can feel when the alien’s red eyes settle on him like a physical weight.

“Indeed he is!” Kuro laughs a strange, almost rasping laugh, and glides into the room. Daichi notices how his upper body remains still even as his hind tentacles move less than gracefully as he glides across the floor. “Will you be our test subject today, beautiful Daichi?”

All three scientists snicker quietly, and a headache manifests itself as a dull throb right behind Daichi’s eyes. “Don’t call me that.”

“But why not?” Kuro asks, tilting his head and causing more of his hair to flop over his face.

“Actually,” Oikawa interrupts before Daichi can snap at the alien, “Kuro-chan, do you think you can read Daichi’s mind for the answer?”

Daichi glares at him. “You said we could grab a bite to eat before we got started.”

“Oh, one second,” Liesa jumps up to retrieve something for her field bag. She pulls out two parcels wrapped in a purplish green leaf and hands one each to Oikawa and Daichi. “These are a type of… pastry, I suppose, that is stuffed with local fish. Kota gave them to us when we met him. They’re really tasty!”

Oikawa cheers and immediately opens the wrapping to get at the food. Daichi squints at him. “I thought you weren’t supposed to eat in here.”

“Well technically no,” Blake says, smiling sheepishly. “But well, it’s not like we have any contamination risks with anything in this room, so it’s not dangerous or anything. But maybe don’t tell anyone about it.”

Kuro accepts a mug of what must be coffee from Liesa and hoists himself on top of a workbench, looking very smug. “Your secret is safe with me, Blake!”

Oikawa clears his throat. “Okay, now that we have food on hand, let’s begin, shall we? Dai-chan, I believe kuro asked you why you didn’t want to be called beautiful. Kuro-chan, what can you pick up?”

Kuro gazes at him intently and Daichi stares back, taking a bite of the food and thinking ‘this sucks’. The pastry was nice, though.

“The emotion I’m picking up most strongly is annoyance. You don’t like being here at all. But you like the food.” Kuro smirks at him and Daichi rolls his eyes.

“Daichi, was that accurate?” Blake asks, his hands typing away.

“I suppose it’s close enough. I was thinking ‘this sucks’ over and over.”

The three scientists snicker as they make their notes. Then Blake asks, “Daichi, what’s your favourite fruit?”

Daichi considers it. He loved strawberries, and mangoes, and and peaches, but he didn’t know which one he’d call his favourite. He liked mangoes and peaches a lot, though.

“He doesn’t know,” Kuro says, unprompted. “He can’t decide between a mango, or a peach, or a small red coloured fruit.”

“That’s correct.” Daichi says. “I thought strawberry, but you didn’t pick up on that.”

“When I mentally talk to other Ozaraq, it feels just like how we are talking now. They only hear what I want them to hear.” Kuro takes a sip of his coffee. “But with humans, I can see glimpses of words but mostly images, and emotions. This is most probably because while you do not have the organs for telepathic communication, our brains are probably similar enough that we can still pick up on your thought processes. But instead of only what you want us to hear, you are like the open sky. I can see and hear whatever you are thinking at the moment. The more you think about something the louder I hear it. For example, Oikawa, you’re thinking about how small Daichi looks next to me.”

Oikawa snorts and Daichi sputters.

“Daichi is now… angry. He is thinking he is not short.”

“Stop that,” Daichi warns him, but Kuro keeps at it.

“He is thinking I am the most horrid person he has ever met, which is very rude, Daichi. Oh, now he is saying ‘stay calm’ over and over again. Now it is ‘shut up.’ Oh, that was intended for me, I see.”

Liesa interrupts him before he can go further. “So it’s only what we’re actively thinking about and not… memories or past thoughts?”

Kuro shakes his head. “Right now Daichi is thinking uncharitable thoughts about Oikawa and I. But that is all I can pick up.”

“Dai-chan, don’t think _uncharitable thoughts_ about us,” Oikawa sing songs, and Daichi rubs his face.

 _“You are easy to fluster.”_ Daichi looks up in alarm when Kuro says that, expecting the scientists to have more fun at his expense, but they don’t seem to have heard what Kuro just said.

 _“Do not worry, this is just between us.”_ Kuro smirks, toothy and smug.

“Please get out of my head,” Daichi says, quiet enough that his voice doesn’t carry too much.

 _“Daichi is very handsome,”_ the alien continues to talk in his head, though he’s changed his expression to look neutral while he teases Daichi.

“Oh my god,” Daichi mutters.

 _“Daichi,”_ the word echoes in his head, and Daichi can feel amusement that’s not his own as Kuro keeps mentally feeding him words. _“I know you thought I looked handsome when we first met.”_

Daichi feels his face go red, but he frowns and tries to not let his embarrassment get to him. “That was before I knew how annoying you were.”

_“I am not annoying, you are just easy to tease.”_

“And I told you to get out of my head.” Daichi says, more vehement now.

_“But this is fun!”_

“Kuro, were you talking to Daichi in his head just now?” Oikawa asks, interrupting Daichi’s angry retort before he can voice it.

“Yes he was, even if I told him to stop doing it.” Daichi presses his temples and sighs. “Oikawa, I think I’m done for the day. I want to to go.”

“But I want to keep talking to you, beautiful Daichi!” Kuro says, finally out loud, but this time Daichi wishes he’d said it telepathically because the three scientists are trying hard to not laugh at his expense.

Well, Blake and Liesa are. Oikawa is cackling merrily away.

“You did not want me talking to you directly but now you do,” Kuro says, looking confused, and Daichi can’t tell if it’s genuine or just an act.

“I just want you to stop talking, period,” Daichi grits out, and Oikawa finally straightens up and wipes his eyes.

“Okay, I’m sorry for losing track. Let’s see how accurate your telepathic communication is. Kuro-chan, say something to Dai-chan.”

 _“Daichi thinks I’m handsome,”_ Kuro says in his head, and Daichi can feel glee radiate off the words.

Daichi frowns as he relays this. “He said he’s handsome.”

“That was not all I said,” Kuro snitches on him immediately, and Daichi wants to kick him but he keeps the impulse under control.

“Dai-chan, don’t skimp.”

“Okay, fine.” Daichi sighs and resigns himself to his fate. “He said ‘Daichi thinks I’m handsome’.”

“Yes, that is what I said.”

The three mutter among themselves before turning back, eyes bright. Liesa smiles apologetically at Daichi. “We’re going to need some more information.”

Daichi groans, and Kuro says in his head, _“This will be fun.”_

-

A week after being used as a guinea pig in Oikawa’s experiment, and the subsequent teasing that followed, Daichi decides to take a break from his friends at the base and just… go. He doesn't know where the fuck he's going but he's going. For some reason neither Kuro nor Kota had been around much, and he didn’t know if it was better, or just made things duller.

He makes sure to let Iwaizumi know before he leaves. He finds him sitting on one of the comfy lounge chairs in the common area. He’s recovered well and looks much better today, and Daichi feels relieved that he’ll be able to take care of things if something happens while he’s away.

“I’m going to take a break today since we don’t have anything on the schedule,” he says, not looking at him as he slips on some footwear.

“Sawamura are you upset about something?” Iwaizumi asks, and Daichi has to suppress his urge to roll his eyes.

“Am I upset that Oikawa kept calling me ‘beautiful Daichi’ all of last week? Yeah, I am. I actually really am. But it doesn’t matter. I’m headed out to swim. Probably be back by sunset.”

“He doesn’t mean anything by it, you know.”

Of course Iwaizumi’s going to try and stick up for Oikawa. _He_ wasn’t the one that was being called ‘Beautiful Iwaizumi’ or an assortment of other horrible names. Daichi sighs. “Yeah yeah. Like I said, it doesn’t matter.”

Iwaizumi tosses him a comm band, his expression still concerned. “Don’t go too far.”

Daichi smiles despite himself and fits the band around his wrist. “Alright. Don’t fuck where people can walk in on you.”

Iwaizumi sputters and whacks him on his shoulder. “Sawamura you bastard.”

It stings like hell but Daichi snorts and pushes him back. “I’m just saying,” he teases as he walks out the room, leaving Iwaizumi blushing like a teenager and muttering denials.

-

Their base is built on one of the larger landmasses on the upper hemisphere of Ozar, and the vegetation isn’t as lush as Earth but it is still pretty, like a stark desert landscape with tufts of small, colourful plants growing on the slightly rocky-slightly sandy terrain. The sand has a vaguely blueish tint to it and sparkles prettily under the cheerful light from their star system’s twin suns.

He imagines his little cousins’ delight at discovering blue sand and feels a small pang of homesickness.

Before long he reaches one of the pools he’d discovered on one of their weekly patrols. He wasn’t sure if anyone else knew about it, but he wasn’t going to ask or spread the word.

He’d come here once before in the night, and it was just as peaceful in the day time as it had been then. He thought it looked prettier now, even. It was quite large, but it was almost entirely surrounded by jagged rocks except for the small strip of land that he’d walked through to get there.

Tossing a quick look around to make sure no one else was in sight, Daichi strips down to his underwear, and hides the bundle in one of the bigger bunches of vegetation. He leaves his comm band on top of the pile too, and starts walking toward the water.

The fine sand makes walking a little difficult, but once he reaches the edge of the pool where water laps at the ground, he’s able to walk easier. He wades out till the water reaches his hip and ducks under, the crystal-clear water making it easy to see the abundance of plants and tiny aquatic life living in the pool. He dives a little deeper, taking in the sheer range of colours on the creatures— pinks, yellows, oranges, greens, blues in brilliant jewel tones that seem pulled from a dream.

His thoughts keep veering toward Kuro and his attempts at flirting, if they can even be called that. He doesn’t know what he wants and Daichi finds it troubling. For the most part he’s annoyed with the constant teasing, but he also has to admit that when Kuro’s around, he doesn’t have the time to think miserable thoughts.

But the constant encroachment of his personal space, the way he lorded himself like he knew a secret Daichi didn’t— he could really do without that.

And the look that he had leveled on Daichi when Oikawa asked him about Ozaraq procreation— he could have done without that too.

 _“Are you curious,”_ he’d asked in Daichi’s head.

 _“Go. Away,”_ Daichi had snapped, also in his head.

He surfaces for air, his thoughts forming a slight frown on his face as he sluices the water from his hair. The water here isn’t salty, but it isn’t exactly plain either. It’s a tasty sweet-salt combo, almost like the sports drinks he liked in high school. He licks his lips and prepares to dive again.

“Oh, what do we have here?”

Daichi’s senses go on full alert as he whips around, his hands automatically homing in on the daggers strapped to his thighs, and realises a little too late that he’d never brought them with him. Then he registers the voice.

It’s him.

He’s completely defenseless, without any of his comm ports on him, and face to face with an alien he was not sure just what to make of.

“No need to be so jumpy,” the alien says, lips stretching into a languid grin, revealing a mouth full of fangs. “I thought we were friends.”

“Are we?” asks Daichi, slowly moving backward till he can stand on the shore, the water lapping at his hips. He’s put roughly 20 feet between them, but he knows it won’t be enough for him to get away quickly. Their races had just established friendly relations. Kuro wouldn’t put that in jeopardy, which would definitely happen if he did anything to hurt Daichi, whose absence would definitely be noticed.

Kuro’s face twists, almost looking hurt. “I can’t believe you think so little of me.”

Daichi snarls, pressing his hands to his temples and squeezing as if that would help in any way. “Get out of my head!”

“You know we don’t do it on purpose!” Kuro snaps back. “Your thoughts are loud! You’re basically yelling them to me when you think so hard!”

“Well then close your ears!”

Kuro groans and sinks back down into the water, leaning against the rocks and covering his face with both hands. It’s so melodramatic Daichi’s lips twitch without his permission. “Why do you hate me so much?”

The question catches Daichi off guard. “Me? I don’t hate you. You’re the one that’s always looking down your nose at me and being an insufferable bastard for no reason.”

Kuro looks back at him, eyes wide in shock. “No! I wasn’t trying to condescend! I was only teasing!”

“Were you now,” he asks, squinting at him. The ‘conversation’ with Kuro a week ago had felt very one sided, with Kuro holding all the cards. Kuro could hear his thoughts as they formed in his head, and could sense his feelings even if they didn’t show on his face. Compared to that, Daichi only had Kuro’s words and the inability to figure out if they were honest or not.

It’s frustrating, feeling so off kilter when Daichi has always been used to knowing exactly what he’s dealing with and how.

“I’m sorry if my actions have caused you to form a low opinion of me,” Kuro says, looking uncharacteristically put out. “I have nothing against you. I like interacting with you, and all the humans I’ve met so far have been nothing but kind, if a little silly sometimes.” He looks up at Daichi, pupils large and dark in his golden-red eyes. “You were annoyed when I teased you then, but this is the first time you’ve reacted with outright hostility. I’m sorry that I offended you, or made you feel cornered. I… I would prefer it if you did not feel so wary in my presence.”

“You’d _prefer_ it, huh.”

Kuroo looks confused. “I said something wrong again.”

Daichi sighs and puts his hands on his hips. Even if Kuro got on his nerves, his earnest desire to make amends was… pretty endearing. “It’s okay. I think it’ll just take us some time to get used to each other’s speech patterns.”

“I think you may be right,” the alien nods, and then perks up visibly. “Would you like to see something interesting? It is my apology for upsetting you.”

Daichi nods, suspicious but willing to give him the benefit of doubt.

“Follow me,” the alien says, lips parting in a grin that reveals razor sharp fangs. He’d learned the other day that baring fangs was a sort of threat display in the Ozaraq culture, but knowing the intent behind it just makes Daichi think it’s... pretty cute.

He wades in behind Kuro, going further into the little pool that actually wasn’t as little as he thought it was. Kuro turns back to see if he’s keeping up, flashing his fangs again in excitement.

“We have to go under here,” he says when Daichi is next to him, pointing at a spot under the water where the rocks are taller. “Can you hold your breath for a short while?

“How short is a short while? I think I can do it for three minutes.”

“That should be enough. If you lose breath I'll take care of you anyway, don't worry.” Kuro laughs his weird rasping laugh, and Daichi rolls his eyes but offers a tentative smile nonetheless.

Kuro ducks into the water and Daichi follows, easily keeping track of him thanks to the photophores scattered on Kuro’s skin glowing red and pink-gold in the dark.

They swim quickly, the narrow underwater tunnel first sloping downwards before angling up again, and then Daichi can see light streaming through the water as the tunnel opens up into another large pool with lush vegetation and a multitude of colourful fish-aliens.

Daichi is too stunned to move at the sight, and Kuro grabs his hand to pull him to the surface.

“What do you think?” he asks once both their heads are out of the water, pupils blown so wide Daichi can only see a thin ring of red around them.

“It’s… wow.” It takes a moment for Daichi’s breathing to even out. “This is amazing!”

“I hoped you would like it!” Kuro laughs and ducks his head, his humanoid hand splashing the water like a child.

“I’ve never seen anything like it,” Daichi smiles at him before quickly looking back at the pink-purple tinted water. It’s so clear Daichi can see the floor covered with colourful plants even if it’s several feet below water, and he can see his own legs and Kuro’s long tentacles move as they idly float in place.

 _“This is a secret only I know about.”_ Kuro smiles back at him and ducks underwater, swimming away on his back. Daichi feels the words echo in his head, and while it annoys him a little he decides to let it slide. _“Now it is our secret.”_

He feels kind of excited at the prospect of keeping Kuro’s secret.

He follows where Kuro leads, swimming with strong but lazy strokes, matching his pace with Kuro who dances around him in the water, long tentacles moving gracefully and effortlessly as he swims close to Daichi.

Daichi feels like they are the only people on the planet.

Everything is far away and Daichi feels weightless and free, so blissfully free of responsibilities and judgements and pressures. He doesn't think he’s ever felt this way before, so completely and utterly untethered, like a bird in the sky. His mind is free and the world is filled with everything and nothing, and he feels perfectly peaceful and content as he floats on the water, looking at the massive pink-lilac-blue clouds that swirl like great swaths of cotton candy in the pink-gold sky. All of his preoccupations fall away, the security logs, the training schedule, the weird sexual tension that Oikawa and Iwaizumi have going on, the fact that he’s stuck here for the foreseeable future while his friends and family are all the way on Earth. He can’t think of anything except the warm water all around him, the open sky that stretches far above the world, and the smiling, sensuous alien who's teasingly close but not close enough to reach out and caress if Daichi wants to.

And now that he actually thinks about it, Daichi wants to.

He lifts his hand before he is conscious of making the decision, and Kuro smiles his sharp-fanged smile and darts away. Daichi is miffed for a second before he gives chase. He’s no match for Kuro’s speed in the water, but he’s going to try his best anyway.

Daichi comes up for air once before diving right back, trying to grab onto Kuro’s trailing hind tentacles, cursing mentally when Kuro twists and turns in the water to get away from Daichi’s seeking hands. Daichi swims back up for air again, but this time Kuro comes up with him, reaching out with his human hands to hold both of Daichi's.

They look at each other in the water and the moment is intimate and electric. Kuro is looking at him like he’s the most fascinating thing he’s ever seen, and Daichi is sure the sentiment is reflected on his own face. The white dots on his face that Daichi now knows are photophores don’t shine as brightly now that he’s in the sun, but they still have a pale glow about them, and Kuro’s pupils are wide as he considers Daichi’s face with an unnerving scrutiny.

He likes Kuro better like this, he thinks, when his face is more expressive than his customary smirk and he isn’t saying dumb things in a vain attempt to get him to smile.

Daichi doesn’t know if Kuro is reading his mind again, but when he moves forward, Kuro meets him halfway, their lips pressing together cautiously. Daichi’s eyes fall closed and a shaky breath escapes through his nose when both sets of Kuro’s arms wrap around him in a solid embrace, pushing their chests together and making Daichi feel…

 _Aroused_.

Kuro pulls back from the kiss, his eyes tracking every twitch that Daichi’s face makes. “Did you like that?”

Daichi nods, the thought of denying it not even occurring to him. He reaches out with his hands to stroke Kuro’s face and the horns that emerge from the sides of his head.

This time it’s Kuro initiating and Daichi following, and it’s just as good as before, if not better. Daichi is vaguely aware that Kuro is swimming them backward, and he simply wraps his legs around Kuro’s waist and hangs on, deepening the kiss, careful not to cut himself on the sharp fangs in Kuro’s mouth.

He realises they’ve reached the shore when Kuro’s motions become halting and not a smooth glide. Kuro sets him down on the beach, close enough to the water that he can feel it lapping at his thighs. The wet sand is soft and warm at his back, with small tufts of plants growing here and there. Daichi lets out a soft groan when Kuro stretches over him and presses their fronts together.

He knows Kuro can hear every thought that’s going through his brain, and he hates it. He shouldn’t be doing this, he doesn’t know what rules he’s breaking, and he’s worried, but not worried enough to want to stop Kuro when his tentacles wrap gently but firmly around one thigh, the suckers on his skin feeling like nothing he’d ever encountered before.

 _“Daichi,”_ Kuro murmurs, and the voice sounds too clear, too close— he’s talking inside his head as he pulls Daichi’s shorts off, leaving him completely naked.

The fact that Kuro has access to the stream of filthy thoughts he’s thinking makes him blush. “Don’t talk in my head, please,” he says, gasping when a tentacle wraps around his other thigh.

“Sorry, habit,” responds Kuro, and this time it doesn’t feel like it’s echoing in his head. The alien nuzzles his temple, and Daichi feels his horn ruffle his hair. “Your skin is so soft,” he purrs, the words sounding awed, almost reverential. “You’re so strong, but so pliable. I’ve never felt anything like it.”

“It’s not my fault your kind are just solid muscle and rough skin,” Daichi smirks, reaching out to capture one of Kuro’s upper tentacles in his hand. The surface without the suckers is textured like rubbing velvet the wrong way, almost, and covered in a very thin layer of hydrating mucus, and it has almost no give.

“It’s not, not at all. I can’t believe humans survived so long with such vulnerable bodies.”

Daichi snorts at the curious tone, like Kuro was actually pondering the mystery of the evolution and survival of the human species at that very moment. “Nerd.”

“I am not sure what that word means so I will assume it was something nice.”

Daichi’s chuckles dissolve into soft groans as the tentacles wrap all the way around his legs, quickly followed by a third tentacle— his fore tentacle, judging by how slim it was— reaching between them to delicately wrap around his cock.

“Does that feel good for you?” Kuro purrs, sounding pleased.

“Don’t ask me questions when you know the answers, Kuro.”

Daichi feels a sensation of surprise that he realises isn’t his, but a projection of Kuro’s emotions.

He frowns and looks into Kuro’s eyes. “What’s wrong?”

Kuro’s humanoid arms wrap around him and pull him close, grip so strong Daichi grunts with the sudden and forced compression of his body.

 _“It’s the first time you called me by my name,”_ Kuro says, talking in his head again. Daichi lets it slip without mention.

“I didn’t think it meant so much to you,” he murmurs, wiggling a little to get loose and gasping when the movement provides friction to his dick. And then, as an afterthought, he adds, “Kuro.”

A low and rumbling growl starts deep in Kuro’s chest, thrumming against Daichi’s own. “Now you are teasing me.”

Daichi’s laugh cuts off when the tentacle wrapped around his dick unwinds and then reattaches itself, the pressure from the suckers stronger now and causing wires in his brain to cross and fizzle, arousal and fear warring for the top spot.

“Is something wrong?” Kuro asks, bending slightly to look at Daichi with sunset-red eyes that were just beginning to glow brighter in the rapidly dimming light.

Daichi appreciates how he asks verbally and waits for him to answer instead of simply hearing his thoughts as Ozaraqs were prone to do. “I’m… a little scared.”

“Scared? Why? I’d never hurt you.” Kuro sounds earnest, even as he squeezes Daichi tighter like a hungry python.

“Not on purpose, maybe,” he replies, gently tugging at one of Kuro’s horns. “Also it’s just disconcerting to have a tentacle wrapped around my dick.”

“Unpleasant?” Kuro asks, expression twisting into what Daichi thinks can either be worry or disappointment. It was a little hard to tell with their species.

“No, just… surprising.”

“If you don't like it, I will stop,” Kuro says, carefully nuzzling his cheek and temples. “And I would not hurt you, not even by accident.”

Daichi hums and reaches down to rub a finger along the tentacle wrapped around his shaft. The tentacle shifts again, and he shudders as he feels the suckers disengage, leaving behind a very faint pattern of small suction marks.

The sight leaves him a little light headed.

“Oh my God,” he whispers when the tentacle wraps around his dick again, all the way from root to tip, and suddenly his entire body short circuits when he feels what can only be described as _blinding pleasure_ travel through his dick and this entire body.

“Wha- what the fuck,” he gasps, chest heaving as he crumples bonelessly into the cradle of Kuro’s body.

“Sorry, I forgot to warn you,” Kuroo says, but Daichi can’t tell if he’s actually apologetic. “I got a little excited for a moment. Did it feel good?”

“What… did you shock me?” he asks, dazed and a little woozy.

“Sorry, I’ll try to make sure it doesn’t happen again.” Kuro says, nuzzling him and effortlessly flipping him around so his front pressed against Daichi’s back. Daichi blinks as he’s repositioned, the tentacles wrapping around his legs and pulling them further open, leaving Daichi exposed for the world to see.

“Oh god,” Daichi mutters, feeling a flush bloom over his chest and face at how he’s spread out, the contrast of the blood red tentacles against his tan skin, and the perfectly round hickies on his thighs that match the suckers on Kuro’s tentacles.

“You are so beautiful,” Kuro murmurs into his ear as he lowers them both down to the ground, supporting Daichi so he stays on his hands and knees. Water laps against them and Daichi shivers. Kuro drapes himself over his back, and he’s made aware of how small he is. While he is an average height for most men, he is broad shouldered and muscled. No one would look at him and call him _small_

But under Kuro, who’s almost eight feet long and has a shoulderspan that’s almost two of Daichi, he feels positively fragile.

“You like that I’m bigger than you are,” Kuro says, and Daichi curses his loud thoughts. There was no point in telling the alien to stop listening to his thoughts anyway.

“What else do I like, then?” Daichi asks, smirking as he thinks random thoughts on purpose. He thinks about Kota, and Kuro immediately makes his displeasure known.

“Don’t think of others when you are with me,” Kuro hisses, his two upper tentacles wrapping against Daichi’s arms and pulling so Daichi’s stretched out and pinned in place. He feels the sensation of multiple hickies being sucked onto his skin and swallows a moan.

Daichi groans as he feels Kuro’s teeth scrape oh so carefully across his shoulders, followed by a rough tongue lapping at his skin. They map a path from his right shoulder to his left and then the nape of his neck, and Daichi feels a reflexive sliver of fear shoot through his system when he feels the sharp pinpricks of fangs on the side of his neck.

 _“I could crush your neck like this,”_ he hears Kuro in his head. He sounds awed, almost subdued. Despite the dark thoughts being broadcasted into his mind, Daichi doesn’t feel like he’s in any real danger.

“You trust me so much,” Kuro says, this time out loud. He presses kisses all over Daichi’s neck as his humanoid hands moving to grope at Daichi’s chest. Daichi gasps as the pads of Kuro’s fingers rub across his nipples, pinching carefully and rolling them without nicking his skin with his talons.

“You told me I could,” he says, and Kuro laughs his weird rasping laugh into the top of Daichi’s head.

“You are the most fascinating human I’ve met,” he says, and Daichi wants to turn around and see what kind of expression he’s making when he says that.

Kuro lets him go and easily maneuvers Daichi so he’s on his back again and looking up into Kuro’s glowing eyes. The sky has darkened from evening’s gold to twilight’s inky green, and the brightest stars are beginning to show up where the clouds don’t hide them.

Kuro makes a much prettier sight than the open skies, with his black hair flopping into his face and the photophores on his skin beginning to glow a golden pink against his red skin, like constellations that Daichi wants to connect with his fingers and tongue.

“Better?” Kuro asks, capturing both of Daichi’s wrists with one tentacle while the other lays flat down his ribs, making more marks.

“Much,” Daichi says, smiling. The sand is warm against his back and Kuro is cool against his front— the dichotomy is interesting.

Kuro smirks and dips down to kiss him again, tightening his grip on Daichi’s wrists as he stretches Daichi’s arms above his head. He squirms, and Kuro takes it as an invitation to touch and explore.

There’s a hand roaming his chest and a hand roaming his side, a slim tentacle wrapped around his dick, another wrapped around one arm up to his wrists, and two thick tentacles wrapped around his thighs. Daichi is not new to the sensation of multiple hands on him— he’s had a threesome before and at the time he’d thought it overwhelming to have so many stimulations at a time.

That doesn’t come close to what Kuro is doing to him now.

It isn’t just the tentacles, it’s the suckers on them, each moving in tandem with the other, like a hundred lips kissing him at once.

Daichi moans and pushes deeper into Kuro’s lips, accidentally nicking himself on one of his sharp fangs. The pain is momentary and vanishes quickly in the haze of pleasure, but Kuro brings one hand up to gently pry his mouth open and inspect his tongue.

“’M okeh,” Daichi mutters the best he can.

Kuro smiles at him, showing off his fangs. “That you are.”

Then they’re kissing again, and this time there’s a hand wrapped around Daichi’s dick while a slim tentacle caresses his balls, and it’s going lower, and Daichi bucks his hips violently when he feels it touch his entrance.

“Oh my god,” Daichi whimpers as the tentacle slowly but easily presses in. The suckers feel weird but not weird enough to stop, and Daichi grits his teeth as it presses in deeper, curls toward his prostate and rubs against it.

The sound he makes is guttural and desperate, his breath coming in pants as the tentacle reaches deep before pulling out all the way. Before he can say anything, something blunt is replacing it, and Daichi chokes on his tongue when he realizes it’s Kuro’s cock, feels how big it is.

The blunt cock head presses into him and Daichi lets out a wrecked moan as he feels it slip inside. Instead of being a smooth entry though, his rim catches on a raised ridge of flesh, and another, and another, and Daichi finally realizes Kuro’s cock is _ribbed._

Daichi squeezes down on him at the revelation, head thrown back as he tries to grind down onto it, and Kuro growls in his chest as he pulls out. Daichi feels every ridge on the way out, and he shudders, held down and helpless as Kuro thrusts into him again.

“Kuro,” he moans, hands clenching on nothing as Kuro pumps into him methodically, thrusting in smoothly and pulling out so slow Daichi can feel the ridges pull on him.

His mind is nothing but static and his entire body is buzzing. He feels an echo of pleasure that he realizes is coming from Kuro, and gibberish that he recognizes are probably curses in the Ozar language. His lips tug into a smile even as he pants from the feeling of fullness and the bursts of pleasure that radiate from wherever Kuro touches him.

Which is everywhere, really.

 _“Daichi,”_ Kuro grunts in his head, and Daichi turns his head to meet Kuro’s lips. The kiss is messy but Kuro doesn’t let Daichi get near his fangs, pushing his long tongue into Daichi’s mouth instead. He tastes salty-sweet like the ocean water, and Daichi keens into his mouth when his thrusts start coming faster.

“Daichi, so warm,” he murmurs, and presses Daichi down so his entire body except his hips are in contact with the floor. Kuro drapes himself over him, covering him completely, and in the darkness the glow of Kuro’s photophores makes it feel like he’s held captive by a net of stars.

“I’m going to cum,” Daichi groans, and Kuro lets go of his wrists to wrap that tentacle around Daichi’s shoulders instead, pulling him harder down onto Kuro with every thrust. Daichi winds his arms around Kuro’s neck, grabbing hold of his rough skin and digging his nails into his hard muscle. If Kuro registers pain, Daichi doesn’t know.

The tentacle on his dick is driving him crazy, and he wants to come, desperately, immediately. Throat incapable of making any noise more complicated than a whimper, he pushes his thoughts into Kuro’s head and hopes he’s heard. _“Shock me,”_ he thinks, loudly. _“Kuro. Do it again.”_

When the precise pinpricks of sensation light up his dick, Daichi throws his head back so hard he smashes it on the sand. He’s almost screaming his orgasm as his toes curl and his spine arches and his nails tear into Kuro’s muscular back.

He hears a string of curses in his head right before he feels Kuro shudder against him and fill him with his own release.

Kuro sags against him as pulls out of Daichi, and Daichi moans brokenly as he feels the ridges slip out of his exhausted body for one last time.

The tentacles let him go, gently laying him flat on the ground, and Kuro curls around him, working one human arm under Daichi’s head and wrapping the rest of his tentacles around Daichi carefully. The suckers leave him alone for the most part, except one or two that latch on to his skin gently.

Daichi hums contently. “That was something.”

Kuro laughs softly, and the noise makes Daichi’s lips pull into a smile too. He feels a sting in his bottom lip, probably from nicking himself on Kuro’s fangs toward the end. He licks it to soothe it somewhat.

“Are you alright?” Kuro asks, threading his free hand into one of Daichi’s.

“I am.” Daichi sighs and turns his head to kiss Kuro’s shoulder. “They’re going to start looking for me. I was supposed to be at base by sunset.”

Kuro nuzzles him gently. “They probably already are.”

“Great.”

“It’ll be okay. A little bit of panic doesn’t hurt anyone.” Kuro chortles mischievously.

Daichi thinks about overprotective Iwaizumi and constantly worrying Blake and sighs, knowing full well Kuro’s words don’t apply in this situation.

Then he thinks of all the sucker hickeys that are going to show up literally everywhere on his body and sighs again, longer and more tired.

 _“You wear clothes that cover your body so it shouldn’t matter, right?”_ Kuro sounds hopeful, and Daichi weakly pats the closest part of him that he can touch. It’s one of his tentacles.

“Please get out of my head,” Daichi says again, though it has no real bite to it. He’s mostly resigned. “I guess everyone is going to know I slept with an Ozaraq.”

“You can tell them it was me. I don’t think it’ll really be too much of an issue. Doesn’t cultural exchange usually include the forming of relationships and the like?”

“Yes, but I don’t think the type of ‘cultural exchange’ that we just did was what they had in mind.” Daichi smiles wryly.

Kuro chortles again. “Would you like me to take you back now?”

Daichi considers the warm sand and the balmy breeze and the innumerable aches all over his body and especially his ass. “Actually, I think I’d like to stay here.”

He feels a warm thrum of happiness in his head as Kuro curls closer around him. “Good choice! It’s a nice night to be ashore.”

“Nice night,” Daichi repeats, smiling faintly. He closes his eyes, Kuro’s contentment a faint echo in his head.

-

“If the crab had worked out you would have realized my feelings much sooner.”

Daichi snaps out of his light doze and stares at Kuro, whose photophores and glowing eyes give away his sheepish expression even in the dark. “Excuse me?”

 _“I was supposed to be the one to save Oikawa from the crab, and show you I was really nice,”_ he mumbles soft enough that Daichi can barely hear him in his head. _“But you got there sooner than I could and everything happened too fast. I couldn’t do anything. And then you seemed to dislike me more.”_

“Wait. The crab prank was for me? Not Oikawa and Iwaizumi?”

Kuro shrugged. “Yes. Why would I try to impress them? I did not want their attention.”

Daichi sputters for a moment, the honest admission making him blush despite his sheer disbelief. “You almost got me killed!” he yells, a little louder than he should. “If I hadn’t been poisoned by the crab, I would probably have been strangled to death by Oikawa.”

“I thought humans considered that sort of thing romantic!”

Daichi huffs and pinches the bridge of his nose. “I’m going to petition the council to stop counting dumb rom-coms as cultural exchange.”

Kuro stiffens in alarm. “No! You must not! We like those movies!”

Daichi groans and lets it slide. “Only if you promise that there won't be any more pranks.”

“I cannot promise that, but I can promise you that no pranks will be played on you.”

Daichi thinks he can live with that.

\--

**Author's Note:**

> I very recently found out there were no tentacle fics for KuroDai. Naturally I took it upon myself to remedy that transgression.  
> You're welcome ∠( ᐛ 」∠)  
> This universe is based off my original work, which can be found [here](https://www.amazon.com/Suck-Dee-Aditya-ebook/dp/B01MU6IM2B). If you don't wanna pay for it find me on twitter/tumblr @itsairybro and I'll send it to ya.  
> Self indulgent recycling of ideas in _Airy's_ work?? It's more likely than you think.


End file.
